Rêve De Cristal
by Arcanys
Summary: Trois années se sont écoulées depuis le jour du couronnement. Tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre. Mais Elsa n'est pas en paix avec elle-même et de vieux démons la hantent chaque nuit. Les voyant comme de simples cauchemars, elle les occulte jusqu'au jour où elle perçoit un appel de détresse...
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Trois années se sont écoulées depuis le jour du couronnement. Tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre. Mais Elsa n'est pas en paix avec elle-même et de vieux démons la hantent chaque nuit. Les voyant comme de simples cauchemars, elle les occulte jusqu'au jour où elle perçoit un appel de détresse...

 **Genre :** Romance, Drame, Fantastique, Famille

 **Rating :** K+ (pour le moment...)

 **Disclaimer :** _La Reine des Neiges_ ne m'appartient pas et revient aux studios Disney ainsi qu'à ses réalisateurs Jennifer Lee et Chris Buck.

* * *

 **Prologue**

« _Les rêves nous aident à nous défendre contre les inquiétudes._ »

\- Victor Cherbuliez

* * *

 _J'ai échoué_

Une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit. A cela s'ajoutait des insultes éparses qui le maudissaient encore et toujours.

La colère le submergea, enflammant chaque partie de son corps. Il frappa violemment contre la paroi de bois de sa cellule et grogna sourdement. Le retour aux Îles du Sud n'était qu'une lente descente aux enfers où une multitude de démons venaient tourmenter ses songes. Il détestait s'entendre penser. Mais ce n'était que la suite logique des choses après tout.

 _Mon dieu, Hans… Tu ne pensais pas tomber si bas. Et bien, tu as réussis._

Il se haïssait. La rage s'estompa quelques instants mais elle allait revenir dans peu de temps. Tel un tigre en cage, ses mouvements n'étaient que répétitions. Il s'assit sur le banc et écouta la houle de la mer dans l'espoir de s'apaiser. Dans un certain dépit, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. De sordides questions tapèrent encore une fois aux portes de son esprit.

 _Que va-t-il se passer une fois là-bas ? Que feront mes frères ? Quel châtiment vais-je subir ? Et surtout… Que dira mère ?_

Des larmes. Une goutte perla sur ses mains jointes devant lui. Il en fut surpris un bref instant et essaya de les sécher. Mais cela empira. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi il pleurait mais c'était un sentiment qu'il avait toujours refusé de voir. Ce n'était ni de la rage ni de la frustration mais un étrange mélange de peur et de tristesse.

C'était du désespoir. Il en venait à prier qu'une tempête engloutisse le bateau dans les abysses pour ne pas qu'il ait à affronter cette dure réalité. Mais quelle divinité absurde voudrait bien l'écouter ? Son passé ne recelait que souffrance, mensonges et trahisons. Il était condamné.

 _Définitivement perdu._

Ces derniers mots traversèrent son crâne dans une fulgurance meurtrière. Telle une aiguille qui parvint à bloquer les rouages de sa pensée, son cœur sembla s'arrêter.

À cet instant, son âme s'éteignit. L'expression torturée se transforma peu a peu en une flegme morbide. Il ne pensait plus et ne devint qu'une poupée sans émotion. Là était le seul moyen de ne pas souffrir, pensa t-il. Il s'allongea sur le banc. Un dernier sourire parut aux coins de ses lèvres et il s'endormit.

Plus rien n'allait le blesser. Plus rien n'allait le tourmenter.

+I+

Son cœur pulsait beaucoup trop vite. Sa respiration haletait chaque seconde. Et sa peau se recouvrait d'une sueur désagréable. La jeune femme entendit encore une fois son nom dans un murmure attristé.

 _ **Elsa. J'ai peur.**_

Depuis quelques jours, ses nuits n'étaient qu'une succession d'étranges cauchemars où son passé resurgissait. Appels ou hallucinations, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : que cela cesse. Bien qu'elle eût essayé de comprendre leur signification pendant un temps, la répétition des mêmes scènes tiraillait son esprit.

Ce rêve d'une étrange lucidité malmenait chacun de ses sens. Une atmosphère glaciale qui la faisait frémir, de hauts pics de glaces d'une blancheur éblouissante. Et surtout, des voix. Deux voix, d'enfants d'après le timbre, étouffées derrière les monticules gelés. À travers ces derniers, elle entrapercevait toujours deux tâches de couleurs : rouge et bleu. La visibilité obstruée par les cristaux rendait l'identification difficile et ils n'en furent alors que deux minuscules feux follets semblant danser ensemble avec légèreté.

Un cri. Terrible, déchirant, sinistre. Il provenait de l'une des deux voix. Laquelle ? Impossible de la déterminer. Des griffes noires s'emparèrent des lieux, les plongeant dans une nuit sans étoiles. Des pleurs accompagnés de quelques hoquets s'en suivirent. Enfin, une petite voix résonna.

 ** _Aidez-moi. Aidez-moi. Aidez-moi. Aidez-moi. Aidez-moi…_**

Silence.

Péniblement, Elsa ouvrit les yeux. Depuis bien longtemps, elle avait occulté les réveils en sursaut que ce rêve lui prodiguait. Il en devenait une routine atypique. Encore sonnée, elle s'assit sur le lit royal et se débarrassa des draps encore une fois défaits dans son sommeil. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps et regarda alors par la fenêtre face à elle. La lune était encore bien haute dans le ciel d'encre, il devait bien être minuit ou une heure du matin.

 _Ce n'est que les réminiscences de mon passé._

Elle en était convaincue mais elle eût la désagréable impression ce n'était fait que pour la rassurer. Dans ces moments-là, une seule personne savait l'apaiser : sa sœur. Bien plus qu'un être cher, Anna était une source inépuisable d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Le contraste des deux jeunes femmes les rassemblait dans un duo de complémentarité singulier. Anna était le Soleil réchauffant tous les cœur et Elsa la Lune froide et placide.

Elle ne s'en plaignait pas et elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais mis à part son entourage, son relationnel restait précaire.

 _Combien de temps vais-je encore porter ce poids sur les épaules ?_

Elle se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'au grand miroir face au lit. Toujours quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme s'observa. Une douce lueur bleutée émanait de ses mains. Elle les leva, les faisant danser dans l'onde magique.

Après quelques secondes, elle nota quelque chose d'étrange. Dans la glace, la pièce se revêtait d'un blanc immaculé. Elle se retourna et ne constata aucun changement, seul le reflet se transformait. Peu à peu, son corps disparut du miroir. Elle tendit le main et le toucha du bout des doigts. C'était dur et froid, il n'en fut alors qu'une fenêtre sur un autre monde.

 _Mais c'est… ce rêve ?_

Encore une fois, elle vit une lueur vermeille lentement se former devant elle à quelques pas. Pas de lueur bleue cependant. Et cette fois-ci, la glace qui faisait obstacle disparut dans un nuage brumeux. Lorsque la vue se dégagea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette tâche rougeâtre qu'Elsa avait si souvent interprétée comme étant sa sœur n'en était rien. Elle fut surprise de voir un petit garçon roux aux joues humides de larmes. Simplement habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon brun, il semblait lui parler mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Le corps de l'enfant se métamorphosa pour devenir un adolescent à la même expression apeurée. Après quelques secondes, la métamorphose reprit et cette fois, le garçon devint un jeune homme qu'Elsa ne pouvait que reconnaître.

« Hans ?... »

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, butant contre son lit. L'homme devant elle ne pleurait pas et seul un regard perdu et attristé ornait son visage.

À cet instant, le miroir se fissura lentement. Puis, une voix masculine, sa voix, murmura misérablement.

« Aide-moi. »

La glace se brisa dans un bruit strident. Par peur, Elsa se protégea instantanément avec ses mains, produisant une solide barrière de glace. Mais rien ne la toucha. Elle brisa le sortilège et baissa les bras. Le miroir était intact reflétant la chambre comme d'ordinaire.

La jeune femme était perdue. Son cœur battait et les questions se bousculaient.

 _Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ce n'est qu'un rêve._

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et porta une main à sa tempe. Son regard passa alors par la fenêtre ou la Lune la surveillait. Elle y chercha vainement un conseil comme on pourrait s'y attendre d'une vieille amie. Cet appel de détresse la tourmentait. À la fois tragique et cruel.

Finalement, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Il lui fallait du temps.

 _À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre I

**Synopsis** : L'appel a été entendu.

 **Genre : **Romance, Drame, Fantastique, Famille

 **Rating : **K+

 **Disclaimer :** _La Reine des Neiges_ ne m'appartient pas et revient aux studios Disney ainsi qu'à ses réalisateurs Jennifer Lee et Chris Buck.

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

« _La conscience règne et ne gouverne pas ._ »

\- Paul Valéry

* * *

Elsa n'en pouvait plus. Assise à son bureau, la tête plongée dans les papiers administratifs, en vérité, elle ne faisait que jouer avec sa plume. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis « l'événement » et ses pensées ne cessaient de s'enchevêtrer dans des nœuds de réflexions insolubles. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire à cela ? Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas se résoudre à en parler à qui que ce soit, alors elle se laissait aller à différentes idées et divagations. Les scénarios se multipliaient et se bousculaient dans son crâne, la coupant bien trop souvent du monde réel. Elle perdait de sa concentration dans ses devoirs de reine et elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle allait détoner.

Prisonnière de sa conscience, la jeune femme devait faire un choix clair et précis. À la fois trop absurde pour être fiable et trop limpide pour être ignoré, la balance dans lequel ce « rêve » se trouvait semblait tenir dans un amer équilibre qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

Pourquoi cet homme vicieux, manipulateur et avide de pouvoir demanderait-il son aide ? Était-ce encore un piège ? Il était vrai que peu de nouvelles avaient été apportées au royaume depuis le départ du malfaiteur. Le peuple préférant tout d'abord ne plus en parler et ce, pour le plus grand bien de leur famille royale. Puis la réception d'une simple missive d'excuse des Îles du Sud confirmant la condamnation d'emprisonnement de l'homme et les liens furent coupés, éteignant magistralement l'affaire dans les esprits. La reine pensait alors faire face à un brusque retour vers le passé qui lui avait toujours déplu et cette fois-ci, elle avait la désagréable impression de devoir le faire seule.

Mais avant qu'elle ne se noie dans une sombre introspection, on toqua à la porte.

Surprise, la jeune femme releva vivement la tête de son bureau et recoiffa les quelques mèches blondes tombées devant son visage. Elle s'exprima enfin.

« Entrez. »

La seconde qui suivit, une jolie tête rousse se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte devant elle. Anna. Une grande tresse dans le dos tenue par quelques rubans jaunes, une robe d'été légère de la même couleur où était brodé de jolies bourgeons roses, elle était radieuse. Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur le visage de la cadette semblant dès lors illuminer toute la pièce de sa bonne humeur rayonnante. Encore quelque peu étourdie par sa réflexion quelques instants plus tôt, sa sœur ne répondit qu'en rehaussant légèrement le coin de ses lèvres. Tout en s'approchant, la princesse commença à parler.

« Bonjour, Elsa. Excuse-moi de te déranger dans toutes ces formalités. »

Son interlocutrice secoua la tête dans un non las et soupira.

« S'il y a bien une tâche dont je ne peux m'acquitter, c'est bien celle-ci. »

Dans une petite moue théâtral, Anna s'arrêta et pencha la tête sur le côté telle une enfant curieuse.

« Notre Reine ne peut-elle donc pas profiter des premiers rayons de soleil de l'été ? Kristoff et moi avons prévu une petite promenade sur la colline. »

Dans son élan, la rouquine prit appuie sur le bureau et se pencha lestement.

« Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de nous accompagner quelques instants ? » demanda t-elle dans un doux sourire.

Elsa rit avec légèreté et regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau. En effet, depuis quelques semaines déjà, le temps s'était réchauffé et Arendelle se découpait dans un azur bariolé. Némésis de sa saison habituelle, elle aimait néanmoins voir les habitants jouir de ce nouvel atmosphère. Sa sœur avait raison, elle devait se changer les idées. Elle y voyait alors une idée d'évasion qui pourrait la soulager de toutes ses réminiscences. Sans plus attendre, elle posa sa plume et se retira de sa chaise.

« Ça me fera le plus grand bien. »

Un nouvelle vitalité retrouvée, la reine se déplaça jusqu'à la porte laissant Anna la prendre par le bras et la diriger jusqu'au lieu.

+I+

Tant de quiétude se dégageait de cet endroit. Arrivées au dessus de la colline, les deux sœurs retrouvèrent Kristoff accompagné de Sven et bien entendu Olaf qui s'exclama dans toute sa candeur.

« Oh Elsa ! Tu as pu te libérer aujourd'hui ? »

Son interlocutrice sourit doucement, toujours attendrie par l'attitude du petit bonhomme de neige.

« Oui. Et c'est bien parce que c'est vous. »

La petite créature esquissa le plus beau des sourires et se tourna vers Kristoff.

« Tu vois ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle viendrait. » annonça t-il fièrement.

L'homme blond se contenta de hausser les épaules et soupira.

« Effectivement, je reconnais avoir eu tort. » Il reporta son attention sur la reine. « Merci d'être venue, Elsa. »

Cette dernière lui sourit délicatement et hocha la tête. Elle percevait toujours en Kristoff une certaine gêne vis-à-vis d'elle. Bien qu'au fil du temps, leur relation est évoluée de connaissances à amis, l'homme conservait toujours une forme de respect à son égard malgré les quelques coups de coudes d'Anna pour lui éviter trop de protocole. Mais en y songeant plus longuement, la jeune femme n'en attendait pas plus et c'était pour le mieux. Elle savait que le jeune montagnard était profondément bon et bienveillant envers les autres et surtout envers sa sœur dont l'amour n'était plus un secret. Il avait gagné sa confiance et c'est tout ce qui leur importait.

Brisant sa pensée, Anna lui tira doucement le bras.

« Bien ! Nous avions pensé qu'une promenade te soulagerait de toutes ces réunions quotidiennes. »

Elle désigna le sentier d'un geste de la main. En balayant le décor du regard, la reine dût admettre qu'elle manquait bien des perspectives en restant au château. Le chemin qui serpentait sur la colline était large et bien entretenu. Quelques arbres prodiguaient assez d'ombre pour se protéger de la chaleur, plusieurs parterre de fleurs de part et d'autre enjolivaient le lieu et le temps idyllique de cette journée parsemait le sol de quelques tâches d'or. Elle vit ainsi que beaucoup d'autres avaient suivi leur exemple en se baladant en famille, entre amis ou encore en amoureux. C'était définitivement une journée d'accalmie.

Ne piaffant pas plus longtemps, les deux sœurs entamèrent l'allée suivies de près par Kristoff, Sven et Olaf.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse où ils ne firent que répondre aux révérences polies de quelques sujets, la rouquine se rapprocha de l'oreille de son aînée.

« Dis-moi Elsa, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ces gardes derrière nous ? » murmura t-elle soudainement.

La reine se retourna subrepticement pour effectivement voir deux hommes la tête haute en costume traditionnel, les suivre à quelques mètres. Elle sourit.

« Oui, Anna. Ce sont les règles. C'est leur rôle de nous apporter aide et protection. »

Son interlocutrice souffla par le nez et haussa un sourcil.

« C'est vrai que ce n'était pas comme si tu avais des pouvoirs magiques qui pouvaient nous protéger contre n'importe qui… » dit-elle le sourire en coin.

Elsa soupira et admira simplement les quelques fleurs sur le trajet.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que mon pouvoir soit une arme. Elle reporta son regard sur sa cadette. Et surtout, je ne pense que cela soit de très bonne augure pour les contrées voisines de savoir que je pourrais les geler sur place si jamais on ne se concorde pas. »

Elle sourit avec malice, voyant alors Anna grimacer un air désolé digne d'une mauvaise actrice.

« C'est bien dommage. Tu aurais été une souveraine tyrannique formidable ! »

Elles rirent toutes les deux. Mais après quelques secondes, Anna s'approcha lentement d'elle pour lui chuchoter.

« Mais il est vrai qu'avoir sans cesse deux beaux soldats près de soi, ce doit être plus qu'agréable. »

Le sang monta et rosit les joues d'Elsa mais elle ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu et pinça le bras de sa sœur. Cette dernière répondit en riant aux éclats.

La reine connaissait sa cadette, et elle n'aura de cesse de la taquiner sur le sujet. Cependant, la pensée d'une aventure amoureuse passait toujours au second plan quant à son statut. Elle savait de par la loi qu'elle serait plus ou moins libre de choisir qui elle voudrait mais une forme de pression au sein des diplomates de la cour lui fit comprendre que si conjoint il y aurait, le choix d'un noble serait plus propice. Néanmoins, bien qu'elle en eut déjà le désir en voyant sa chère sœur si épanouie, elle n'en fit jamais une priorité, préservant alors une image de femme hardie. Elle savait, malgré ses efforts, qu'elle n'aurait jamais la personnalité sociale et chaleureuse d'Anna auprès du peuple, elle y puisa alors une force de caractère qui lui permettait d'accomplir ses devoirs en tant que dirigeante sans trop de divagations. C'en était presque importun dans quelques aspects. Elle avait changé, c'était incontestable. Mais malgré le temps, le contact humain n'eut jamais été son domaine de prédilection. Est-ce que cela évoluera ?

Sa pensée fut prise de court lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose tirer timidement sur sa robe. Elle pivota légèrement pour voir à ses côtés, une petite tête blonde pas plus haute que sa hanche. Surprise un bref instant, elle croisa le regard bleu du garçon. Ce dernier articula quelques mots de sa voix enjouée.

« C'est vrai que tu peux faire de la magie ? »

Avant de pouvoir lui répondre quoi que ce soit, Elsa entendit une voix paniquée s'élever à quelques pas.

« Erik ! »

Sans qu'elle eut le temps de réagir, une femme à la longue chevelure brune vint récupérer le petit garçon par la main. Elle s'inclina profondément face à elle.

« Veuillez l'excuser, votre Majesté. Il m'a échappé pendant quelques secondes…» s'époumona t-elle, le regard effaré.

La reine présenta ses paumes dans l'espoir de calmer la jeune femme et sourit avec douceur.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a rien de mal. »

Elle reporta son regard sur l'enfant et se baissa lentement pour parvenir à sa hauteur.

« Tu veux voir un tour de magie ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête dans un « oui » enthousiaste. Dans un rire discret, Elsa se leva et ferma alors les mains devant elle, laissant une aura bleutée se former aussitôt entre ses doigts, attisant dès lors l'attention d'autres promeneurs. Elle écarta les mains pour laisser à la vue la création d'un grand flocon aux couleurs et aux reflets enchanteurs. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle laissa son œuvre reposer dans sa paume et l'offrit à l'enfant visiblement émerveillé par le spectacle. D'une main tremblante, il saisit le flocon et releva les yeux pour échanger un sourire avec celle qui semblait être sa mère. Cette dernière se tourna vers Elsa et s'inclina.

« Merci beaucoup, votre Majesté. »

La reine leur adressa un dernier signe de tête et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Anna qui n'avait rien omis de la scène s'approcha de son aînée et toucha son épaule.

« Je suis sûre que ton pouvoir recèle encore beaucoup de secrets. »

Elsa ne répondit pas tout de suite et se perdit quelques secondes à contempler le feuillage luxuriant des arbres. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis un sourire mélancolique apparut aux coins de ses lèvres.

« C'est bien possible. »

+I+

La journée passa plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Une fois de retour à son bureau, la reine s'était alors attelée à la tâche comme jamais, agrégeant bien sa peine de quelques minutes. Soupirant de soulagement, la jeune femme s'arracha de ses papiers pour s'étirer hors de sa chaise. À l'autre bout de la pièce, la grande pendule sonna l'heure du dîner.

Comme d'ordinaire, Gerda, la servante de longue date de la famille royale toqua à la porte. Elsa n'attendit pas et l'invita à entrer. A peine eut-elle franchit le seuil de l'entrée que la domestique s'étonna.

« Il est surprenant de vous voir déjà prête pour le repas, votre Majesté. sourit-elle dans toute son aura maternelle.

— Ne vous y habituez pas trop, cela reste exceptionnel. » répondit son interlocutrice avec douceur.

Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, les deux femmes s'orientèrent vers la salle à manger où le reste de la maisonnée les attendait.

Le souper fut calme et apaisant dans une certaine mesure, exceptés les quelques mouvements de joie d'Anna quant aux fêtes de l'été approchant à grand pas. Il était rare que des sujets trop sérieux, comprenant bien souvent la politique, soient abordés lors des repas et Elsa ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissante tant ses obligations la pesaient par moment.

« Le mariage princier de Lumen promet d'être grandiose ! On raconte que la liste d'invités est si longue qu'elle pourrait servir de traîne à la mariée. » plaisanta Anna.

Après un petit rire délié, la rouquine se retourna vers sa sœur et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Est-ce que… tu nous accompagneras ? » s'avança t-elle prudemment.

Elsa aurait dû s'attendre à ce que la question soit posée. Elle soupira en prédisant le visage affligé de la jeune femme. Elle finit sa bouchée, s'essuya élégamment les lèvres avec sa serviette et lui sourit tristement.

« Je ne sais pas, Anna. Mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs et je ne pense malheureusement pas pouvoir être de la partie cette fois-ci. »

La cadette retourna lourdement à son assiette mais se ressaisit et offrit un large sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Je serais rassurée de savoir que tu seras là pour protéger notre royaume. » s'exclama t-elle avec véhémence dans un semblant d'allure guerrière.

Bien qu'Elsa tiqua à cette étrange élocution, elle se reprit et rit en réponse. Mais quelque chose lui pinça le cœur la seconde qui suivit. Malgré tous les efforts extérieurs pour l'avoir aidé à l'oublier, elle repensa à _lui_ pour la énième fois de la journée. Encore une fois, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _cet homme_ ? Et pourquoi lui demander _son_ aide ? Elle jeta un regard à sa sœur. Anna qui fut le baume de tous ses soucis était maintenant la dernière personne dont elle voulait en faire la confidence. C'était une cruelle plaisanterie.

Elle perdit instantanément l'appétit et posa lentement ses couverts. Elle fit de son mieux pour écourter le repas sans qu'elle ne soit trop suspicieuse et se leva en souhaitant une bonne soirée à tous les conviés.

Sur le chemin menant à sa chambre, la jeune femme sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine. Depuis la fameuse nuit, ses quartiers étaient détenteurs d'une étrange source d'appréhension mais cette soirée lui semblait bien pire. Quand elle eut quitté sa sœur et ses amis, elle pensait être désormais coupée du monde et seule combattante de ses démons. Mais un détail qui faillit bien lui échapper lui redonna subitement de la contenance. Gerda. Marchant à ses côtés, la domestique l'accompagnait silencieusement.

La reine aimait ses échanges avec la vieille femme, toujours limpides et sincères. Elle la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait alors été la confidente de plus d'un de ses tourments. Comme d'une grand-mère dont on attendrait de bons conseils sur les choix précaires de sa vie, elle savait relativiser les faits là où d'autres ce seraient perdus dans l'émoi. Elsa ne pouvait que remercier les astres de l'avoir auprès d'elle.

Elle s'attarda minutieusement sur les traits de sa servante et la réalité la frappa. La reine savait que Gerda n'était plus à même de supporter de lourdes tâches mais aujourd'hui, sa vision s'était éclaircie d'une nouvelle lucidité et elle devait le reconnaître : le temps rattrapait son amie. Ses cheveux argentés tirés dans un chignon serré, ses quelques rides striant le coin de ses yeux et son dos déjà tordu par les labeurs de son travail, comment a-t-elle pu en faire abstraction jusque là ? Se préoccupait-elle que de sa personne ? Était-elle si égoïste ?

La jeune femme secoua subrepticement la tête de droite à gauche pour remettre ses idées en place. Une dernière question vibra dans sa tête.

Pourrait-elle se confier à elle… ?

Arrivées dans la chambre, la servante lui indiqua la salle de bain où plusieurs volutes d'eau chaudes s'échappaient de la baignoire. Elsa ne s'attarda pas. Elle s'installa à la coiffeuse de la pièce et commença à délacer le dos de sa robe. Lorsqu'elle sentit Gerda défaire le grand chignon de sa coiffure, la jeune femme respira un grand coup et s'apprêta enfin à parler.

« Dites-moi, Gerda, puis-je vous poser une question… bizarre ? » demanda t-elle maladroitement.

La vieille femme s'arrêta dans sa tâche et scruta la jeune femme dans le miroir face à elles. Elle laissa un rire aérien s'échapper.

« Bien sûr, votre Majesté. »

La reine se racla la gorge et essaya de trouver ses mots tout en jouant nerveusement avec une épingle à cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dévoiler alors elle chercha à crypter ses paroles.

« Si vous… Si vous deviez vous rendre quelque part sans être réellement sûre de savoir pourquoi, le feriez-vous ? »

 _Oh Dieu, Elsa… Tu ne pouvais pas trouver plus sibyllin comme formulation ?_

Elle vit le regard hébété de son interlocutrice et essaya tant bien que mal de se rattraper.

« Enfin, je veux dire… Si quelque chose vous intimait de vous rendre là-bas mais que…

\- Vous voulez dire comme si vous aviez une intuition ? » la coupa prestement la vieille femme.

Elsa hocha timidement la tête, un peu honteuse de son éloquence. La servante sourit doucement et ses yeux se voilèrent, attendrie.

« Pour être honnête, avec l'expérience, je peux vous dire qu'écouter votre petite voix intérieure n'est pas toujours le choix le plus logique et encore moins le plus facile. »

Elle marqua une pause et laissa la chevelure démêlée tomber dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de cette dernière et attrapa son regard dans la glace.

« Mais pour le peu que vous ayez de bonnes valeurs, elle vous dira toujours ce qui est juste pour vous. Alors je serais davantage à vous dire de l'écouter ne serait-ce qu'un peu. »

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir rassurée ou au contraire terrifiée. À entendre ces mots, Gerda lui donnait raison de croire à cette illusion. C'était tout bonnement délirant. Mais finalement, était t-elle réellement la seule ? Depuis ce jour, l'esprit de la reine ne cessait d'être martelé de tous les déroulements possibles allant du plus plausible au plus chimérique. Tout compte fait, elle aussi… y croyait.

Avant qu'elle ne se perde avec sa propre conscience, une voix la ramena à l'instant présent.

« Elsa. » Gerda s'était avancée pour être à ses côtés. La jeune femme se tourna sur son tabouret pour lui faire face. « Sachez qu'il n'y a rien de mal à se laisser porter par ses émotions. N'hésitez jamais à écouter votre cœur. »

La reine fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Ces mots semblait receler plus de conseils qu'elle ne le supposait mais elle n'essaya pas de les relever pour le moment.

« Je l'ai déjà fait autrefois… Et cela a bien faillit me coûter ma sœur. »

 _Et cela risque de se répéter._

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Énonça sa servante en lui relevant la tête. Peut-être n'aviez-vous pas fait les bons choix mais aucune mauvaises intentions en découlaient, j'en suis certaine. » un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres minces. « Malgré votre âge et votre maturité, vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Être sage, c'est savoir écouter les autres mais aussi et surtout s'écouter soi-même. »

Elsa sourit à cette dernière parole. C'était risible de remarquer qu'elle savait exactement comment lui parler pour l'apaiser.

« Comment se fait-il que vous trouviez toujours les bons mots avec moi ?

— C'est un avantage d'avoir des petits-enfants. Je dois dire avoir eu le temps de préparer ce discours. »

Elles rirent avec légèreté et reprirent leur tâche. Une fois lavée et habillée de sa chemise de nuit, Elsa se dirigea vers son lit. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir son amie à la porte, prête à quitter la chambre.

« Merci beaucoup, Gerda. » sourit-elle avec tendresse.

La domestique lui rendit un sourire empli d'affections et lui souhaita une bonne nuit dans une dernière révérence.

La reine se retrouva seule, assise sur son lit. Mais cette fois-ci, une nouvelle énergie l'animait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir commis une folie. Deux parties d'elle-même semblaient se battre pour être la voie de la raison.

 _Il a faillit te tuer, imbécile ! Toi et Anna ! Comment peux-tu faire confiance à ce mirage ?_ Dit l'une.

 _C'est juste une question d'en être assurée. Une petite visite et c'est terminé, non ?_ Murmura l'autre.

 _Et comment faudra t-il se justifier auprès d'Anna et les autres ? Qu'on a décidé d'aller aux Îles du Sud pour un voyage de plaisance ?_

 _Le prétexte sera facile : un voyage politique pour réconcilier nos deux royaumes._

 _Et s'ils décident de nous accompagner ?_

 _Anna s'occupera de la régence d'Arendelle, il est alors sûr que Kristoff et Sven resteront. Le seul qui serait apte à nous suivre est Olaf…_

 _Et si c'était une question de vengeance ? Et s'il ne faisait que se servir de nous ?_

 _Nous resterons sur nos gardes. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions des pouvoirs magiques qui pouvaient nous protéger contre n'importe qui._

 _..._

 _Finalement, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ?_

…

 _Finalement, ce ne serait pas si absurde qu'on le pense._

…

Les deux voix se turent lentement dans l'esprit d'Elsa. Machinalement, elle se leva pour s'approcher du miroir inchangé face au lit. Elle effleura délicatement l'objet du bout des doigts.

Le dilemme s'était dénoué.

Elle irait.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Petit message de remerciement pour toutes les adorables "reviews" que j'ai reçu ! J'avoue être également étonnée de voir que des lecteurs anglophones me suivent... But thanks anyway ! C'est un honneur que de vous avoir ! J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire. N'hésitez pas également à critiquer ou me prévenir d'éventuelles erreurs, je suis loin d'être vindicative et j'accepte toute analyse !

 _Nota Bene :_ Pour l'écriture de cette histoire et surtout la caractérisation des personnages, je ne m'appuie exclusivement que sur le premier film de la Reine des Neiges et le conte originel d'Andersen. Je n'ai ni visionné le court-métrage réalisé en 2015, ni eu connaissance des prémisses du second film sortant en 2019.


	3. Chapitre II

**Synopsis** : De l'autre côté du miroir.

 **Genre : **Romance, Drame, Fantastique, Famille

 **Rating : **K+

 **Disclaimer :** _La Reine des Neiges_ ne m'appartient pas et revient aux studios Disney ainsi qu'à ses réalisateurs Jennifer Lee et Chris Buck.

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

« _Il n'est point de bonheur sans liberté, ni de liberté sans courage._ »

\- Périclès

* * *

Trois années s'étaient écoulées et jamais le temps n'eut pansé ses blessures. Il n'y croyait plus. Dès lors son châtiment prononcé le jour de son procès, la haine qui s'était insurgée envers le monde ne fit place qu'à une profonde désolation. Encore pouvait-il entendre l'écho des mots irrévocables énoncés par la voix tonnante du procureur le condamnant à une vie de sous-fifre.

Ce jour-là, les événements s'enchaînèrent si vite qu'il n'en avait gardé que des bribes de souvenirs. Cependant, il pouvait encore parfaitement se remémorer les visages affligés ou méprisants de ses frères mais aussi et surtout, les tendres yeux larmoyants de sa mère dont il aurait supplié le pardon indéfiniment si on lui avait laissé la chance de lui adresser quelques mots.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Aveuglé par l'ambition et le désir de faire ses preuves, il avait tout gâché. Prince un tant soit peu respecté auparavant, il n'était désormais que le dernier maillon de la chaîne de la société. Bien vite, il comprit qu'il ne devait plus se soucier des lendemains au risque de s'aliéner dans un pessimisme malsain. Mais que pouvait -il faire d'autre quand le reste du monde le laissait seul avec ses pensées après des heures à le surmener ? Il aimerait dire que le quotidien qu'il menait à présent avait pleinement endurci son cœur d'une rude placidité mais tapi dans l'ombre de ses réflexions, une voix lui murmurait perpétuellement un sombre mélange de tristesse et d'amertume qui embrumait encore son cœur de prince déchu. Chaque jour était une lutte physique, chaque nuit était un combat moral. Il n'avait plus le droit de se lamenter, il avait perdu son pari avec le Diable et maintenant la dette devait être remboursée.

Aujourd'hui ne fut pas une journée des plus tolérables mais selon toute réflexion, Hans en avait connu des bien pires. Des premières aurores jusqu'au coucher du Soleil, le jeune homme n'avait fait que nettoyer les ponts des navires amarrés au port de l'île. Tout cela sous les éclats de voix des marins qui ne semblaient pourtant ne lui accorder que peu de crédit jusqu'à ce que l'ennui les abrutisse. Donner des ordres, l'épuiser, le rabaisser et sans aucun doute l'insulter, là était sommairement le résumé de leur journée. Le condamné se retrouvait bien vite éreinté par les corvées mais aussi par le capharnaüm de ces hommes fiers et irrévérencieux. Mais il s'abstenait de jouer avec le feu et désormais, il accomplissait les tâches sans un mot et encaissait les paroles dédaigneuses en se mordant les lèvres.

Les muscles enflammés et le crâne martelé, il regagna sa geôle sous le regard apathique du garde chargé de sa surveillance pour la journée. Son logement n'était qu'une vieille cabane de pêcheur en bordure de mer aménagée au minimum à ses besoins de prisonnier. Par chance, son emplacement restait assez reculé du quai et des lieux de vie, lui prodiguant une moindre intimité s'il faisait abstraction du soldat à sa porte jour et nuit et des quelques individus éméchés sans doute perdus après une quelconque sauterie.

Il profita de la légère brise du soir et admira les étoiles apparaissant timidement dans le ciel encore pourpre des derniers rayons du crépuscule. Mais cet agrément fut de courte durée. Sans cérémonie, le garde le poussa à rentrer. Dans un dernier soupir d'agacement, il passa la porte et la referma prestement derrière lui.

 _Pire que Garm¹_ , pensa t-il.

Chaque jour, son gardien se présentait sous un visage différent. Jamais le même homme certes mais tout aussi détestables les uns que les autres. Certains étaient peut-être plus avenants, moins stricts et moins procéduriers mais aucune empathie ne pouvait en résulter. Ils n'étaient que semblables au boulet enchaîné du bagne. À ce jour, il subissait une véritable misère sociale.

Comme pour répondre à cette pensée, il entendit un grattement dans la pièce principale. Au pied de la petite table où fut amené son repas du soir, une planche du mur était secouée. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avança jusqu'à la source du bruit. Quand il détourna légèrement la planche, une boule de poils grise s'extirpa à l'intérieur tout en poussant de joyeux ronronnements.

« Bonsoir, Ida. »

L'animal avait la délicatesse d'avoir un miaulement doux, presque inaudible qui avait peu de chance d'arriver à l'oreille du garde.

Elle était bien le seul être avec qui il était bon de converser. La petite chatte cendrée ne venait qu'à peu près un soir sur deux pour s'abriter les jours de pluie et se nourrir du peu que Hans pouvait lui partager. Le jeune homme se baissa et caressa la bête avec tendresse. Il préleva quelques morceaux de sa viande trop cuite et les lui offrit. Goulûment, elle se jeta sur son offre dans un ronronnement réjoui. La première fois qu'il la vit, elle n'était encore qu'un maigre chaton et longtemps, il eut peur de ne pas pouvoir lui donner assez pour qu'elle puisse survivre. Mais au vu de son pelage lustré et de son corps plus menu, il supposait qu'elle était devenue une chasseuse aguerrie ou que d'autres habitants devaient également en prendre soin. (Ou qu'elle piochait dans le butin d'un pêcheur peu averti…) Inconsciemment, il s'était attaché à cette petite créature et dans son quotidien acharné, elle lui apportait un peu de réconfort.

Voulant gagner du temps de sommeil, Hans se mit vite à table et essaya de savourer ce qui lui fut donné pour apaiser sa faim. Son repas frugal terminé, il se dirigea vers la pièce spartiate qui lui servait de salle de bain. Le petit miroir délabré accroché au mur lui rappela brusquement ce qu'il était devenu. Il resta quelques seconde à s'observer.

Ses cheveux graissés par la sueur ne revêtaient plus qu'un auburn terne et les mèches sur le dessus de son crâne étaient désormais assez longues pour qu'elles obstruent sa vision pendant l'effort. De même, sa barbe de trois jours commençait déjà à se fournir mais il n'aurait pas la force de se raser avant un moment. Ses joues et les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient ostensiblement creusées, preuve d'une inanition constante.

Il retira sa chemise sale et poisseuse et étira son dos échiné. Son corps entier avait changé. Durant ces trois années, malgré la maigreur visible sur ses côtes, ses muscles se firent plus saillants, sa peau rousse était légèrement hâlée et ses traits se dessinaient d'une nouvelle maturité. En se voyant, il dû admettre qu'il avait mûri. Mais en vérité, il détestait son reflet. L'homme qu'il voyait n'était que le résultat de l'échec mordant d'une ridicule soif de pouvoir, d'une lamentable quête de reconnaissance aux yeux de ses proches. Il haïssait son passé, il haïssait celui qu'il avait été et il haïssait celui qu'il était devenu.

Son sang n'allait faire qu'un tour, il ne devait plus y penser.

Hans reprit violemment ses esprits et continua dans sa lancée. Une fois déshabillé, il attrapa la bassine d'eau froide et se nettoya avec rudesse. Il concentra toute son attention sur son ablution et frotta sa peau, ses cheveux et sa barbe sans ménagement pour se débarrasser au mieux de la crasse accumulée pendant la journée. L'hygiène était modeste mais décente.

Vêtu d'un simple pantalon beige pour lui éviter de trop transpirer pendant la nuit, il regagna son lit raide et incommodant. À peine fut-il allongé, qu'Ida grimpa sur son torse en émettant un doux ronronnement. Il lui murmura tout en la caressant.

« Espérons que cette nuit sera meilleure que la précédente. »

Il éteignit la bougie de sa table de chevet et s'engouffra dans un sommeil instable où cauchemars, réminiscences et rêves burlesques s'enchevêtraient. Ses nuits n'avaient pas toujours été aussi précaires mais depuis quelques jours, une entité semblait vouloir lui nuire. Mais là encore, c'était différent.

Il avait froid, il se sentait faible et lamentable. Il ne percevait aucun relief et tout était d'une blancheur absolue. Puis une respiration lui parvint. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il _la_ vit.

 _Cette femme_. La sœur de celle qu'il avait meurtri qui le toisait à un pas de lui en ne prononçant aucun mot. Pourquoi revenait-elle ? Était-elle là pour le juger, le blâmer ou lui rappeler son erreur ? Ou peut-être même les trois à la fois ?

Pour la énième fois, le jeune homme se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il allait devenir fou.

Hans se redressa sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'en était trop, il allait craquer. Quelque chose roula sur sa joue. Il pleurait. De rage, de tristesse, de frustration. Un immense sentiment de solitude qu'il avait toujours refusé de voir l'envahit.

Durant ces trois années, le flegme dont il avait fait preuve jusque là n'était en vérité que le carcan d'un déluge d'émotions. Son cœur brisa ce joug en battant à une vitesse folle. Les larmes continuèrent à tomber et son visage se tordit de chagrin. Son sang bouillonnait et ses tempes le faisait souffrir. Brusquement, il se leva de sa couche ce qui effraya le petit animal qui sauta a terre pour se réfugier non loin. Il serra les poings et commença à faire les cent pas.

C'était une véritable torture.

Tout ce temps, il pensait purger sa peine de la façon la plus noble qui soit mais maintenant il en prit conscience.

Il allait se détruire et là était la seule finalité.

Son esprit refit surface lorsqu'un bruit d'éclat résonna. Du sang perla sur le sol. Il vit alors les jointures de sa main mutilées et le miroir face à lui brisé par un impact. La colère avait manifestement parlé sans qu'il en prenne conscience.

Il ne devait pas rester là ou il chuterait de nouveau.

Son instinct lui hurlait de partir d'ici, loin de sa sentence, loin de cette vie. Il voulait se reconstruire, se purifier de son passé et devenir un autre. Là était son souhait le plus cher.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le garde avait été attiré par le bruit. L'adrénaline pulsa soudainement dans les veines de l'ancien prince et il agit spontanément. L'obscurité jouant en sa faveur, il courut vers le soldat et saisit sa lance avec force pour crocher ses jambes et le faire basculer en arrière. L'homme maintenant à terre les paumes levées vers lui, il pointa l'estoc de l'arme sur son cou. La férocité animait maintenant son visage et ses yeux luisaient avec fureur. Mais brutalement, un détail l'interpella. Dans les quelques reflets lunaires, il vit que le visage qu'il menaçait n'était que celui d'un adolescent effrayé par le prisonnier qu'il était supposé garder.

Une once de remord s'immisça dans son esprit.

Lentement, il se retira et baissa la lance, la pointe au sol. Le soldat se releva nonchalamment, les mains toujours près de sa poitrine. Hans resta les yeux rivés sur le plancher et ne bougea pas. Le geôlier profita de cet égarement et ne tarda pas reprendre une posture défensive. Il dégaina alors le glaive accroché à sa ceinture et hurla qu'on lui vienne en renforts.

Hans exhala un léger rire d'affliction et se tourna vers le garçon.

« On ne te l'a pas dit ? Tu gardes le Diable, soldat. »

Pour toute réponse, il n'entendit que les pas de deux soldats en patrouille répondant à l'appel lancé. Il soupira. Trois hommes étaient maintenant à sa porte et lui ordonnait de sortir et de lâcher son arme. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la pauvre Ida cachée sous le lit. Une pensée lui était adressée.

 _Je suis désolé, ma chère amie._

Lentement, il sortit de la maison. À l'instant où il pénétra dans la lumière opaline de la Lune, il banda ses muscles et orienta la lance dans l'offensive. Après une sommation infructueuse qui s'échoua dans le regard impassible du jeune homme, le garde lança une première attaque qui lui fut vite détournée. Fier de son éducation militaire, Hans dû admettre qu'il était encore doté d'excellentes compétences de combat. Un immense sentiment de liberté le saisit alors qu'il se rebellait contre cette autorité. À quel point était-il dément pour oser la défier ? Après une brève réflexion, ce n'était que semblable à une appétence à assouvir. Il avait l'étrange impression que tout cela était légitime. Inconsciemment, une bête s'était éveillée en lui et il était certain qu'elle ne voulait que son bien. Alors il ne réfléchit plus et la laissa prendre possession de ses membres, de son corps et de sa détermination.

Il réussit à tenir tête aux trois soldats pendant encore quelques instants mais tout bascula lorsqu'il sentit sa peau se déchirer dans son dos. Son gardien lui avait porté le coup fatal. Il s'effondra à terre et ne se concentra sur rien d'autre que la douleur infernale qui sévissait du creux de ses omoplates jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes pour ne voir que l'épée ensanglantée goutter sur les bottes du soldat. Il aurait juré la voir trembler mais tout cela était désormais sans importance. Son esprit s'effaçait peu à peu de la réalité. Il ne sentit alors que deux hommes le soulever par les bras et le traîner vers ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

+I+

 _Hans... Réveille-toi..._

Cette voix. Il la connaissait. C'était _elle_. Il trouva un infini réconfort dans ses mots qui surent l'apaiser mais également lui redonner son hardiesse perdue. Et dans ce dernier écho, il sortit de sa léthargie.

+I+

C'était sombre, austère et ça ne lui rappelait que de misérables souvenirs qu'il avait à peine réussi à occulter. La prison de la Maison Royale.

Encore sonné par la douleur, on l'avait hâtivement enfermé dans une cellule. Il ne réussit que brièvement à regagner le lit qui n'étai finalement qu'une planche de bois et laissa la fatigue le submerger.

À son réveil, des bandages recouvraient entièrement son torse. Pour un minimum de décence, on lui avait donné des vêtements propres et pour la première fois, des bottes d'une qualité tolérable. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Mais le Soleil éclairait déjà la salle.

Le bruit d'une porte le sortit de sa lourde asthénie. Des pas avançaient fermement dans sa direction. Assis sur la planche, il resta la tête baissé, il savait déjà qui viendrait faire son accueil. La marche s'arrêta face à lui et une voix suave et d'une sévère gravité résonna dans la salle.

« Oh Seigneur. Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

Le détenu ferma brièvement les yeux et releva doucement son visage vers son nouvel interlocuteur. Nikolai, un homme aux courts cheveux châtains impeccablement coiffés et au teint de porcelaine révélant deux orbes bleues marines. Il esquissa le fantôme d'un sourire.

« Je viens simplement prendre des nouvelles de mes frères.»

L'homme claqua la langue avec dédain.

« Je t'en prie, Hans. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà désapprouvé.

— Toujours aussi aimable. rit l'ancien prince.

— Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Tu n'es qu'un nuisible parmi tant d'autres. »

Le prisonnier soupira d'exaspération et sourit tout en posant son menton dans sa paume.

« Alors pourquoi venir me voir ? Les soldats royaux sont-ils si incompétents pour ne pas savoir te faire un rapport ? Ou est-ce encore pour cultiver ton sadisme envers les plus faibles ? »

Il avait atteint un point sensible et il le savait.

L'homme saisit soudainement l'un des barreaux de sa cellule avec force et le fixa dans une haine pure.

« N'inverse pas les rôles, Hans. Tu as été le premier à être la pire des enflures et s'il n'en fallait pas plus pour ramener l'honneur dans notre famille, je te chasserai sans aucune hésitation. »

 _Partir de cet île ? Je n'attends que ça._

Le visage las, il répondit dans un rire sarcastique.

« Tant d'affection ? Je ne m'y attendais pas… Il étira ses bras devant lui. Je me suis toujours demandé d'où je tenais toute cette cruauté. Maintenant, j'ai ma réponse. »

Un sourire effronté ornait ses lèvres. Son frère retira sa prise sur la porte et serra la mâchoire.

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre imbécile. » dit-il en détournant le regard.

 _Un pauvre imbécile qui aura connu trois années de condamnation où on ne le considérait pas mieux qu'une bête. Et maintenant, je peux l'affirmer, j'ai connu des clochards hideux et éclopés qui avaient bien plus de noblesse que toi._

Le jeune homme tourna sa langue dans sa bouche et bien qu'elles lui brûlaient les lèvres, il retint ses paroles désobligeantes.

Les iris bleutés du prince se reposèrent sur lui et le jugèrent longuement.

« Mère a tenu à te voir. » Hans perdit son sourire et sentit une profonde mélancolie le submerger. « Fais-lui honneur. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Nikolai sortit de la salle promptement. Hans se retrouva seul avec son appréhension. D'un côté, il éprouvait un immense soulagement de pouvoir la revoir une dernière fois mais une part de lui ne voulait pas qu'elle constate ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

La lourde porte de la prison grinça une deuxième fois. Il put entendre les pas doux et rythmés de sa mère mais également la démarche gourmée de deux soldats. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, tout deux exprimèrent leur étonnement. La peau de sa mère était d'une pâleur fantomale et ses yeux mordorés avaient perdu de leur éclat. Seule sa chevelure semblait conserver la même couleur auburn qu'auparavant.

 _Sa maladie n'est plus aussi clémente._ susurra odieusement une voix.

Hans se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la cellule mais quand il vit les gardes resserrer leur prise sur leurs armes, il s'arrêta. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la reine ne brise le silence dans un sourire douloureux.

« Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venue te rendre visite plus tôt. »

Immédiatement, le jeune homme prit les devants.

« N-non, mère ! Je n'ai aucune excuse à recevoir. C'est moi…

— Tu es devenu un si bel homme. »

Il fronça les sourcils et rit avec cynisme.

« Votre compassion vous aveugle… Il serra les poings. Je suis effroyable. »

La femme leva la main pour la passer au travers des barreaux et toucher la joue de son fils. Ce dernier s'approcha au contact malgré les regards dubitatifs des soldats.

« Je suis désolée. dit-elle, consternée. Cette rivalité entre tes frères et toi n'aurait jamais dû être instaurée. J'aurais dû être plus présente. J'aurais dû t'éviter ces idées. J'aurais dû… »

Les sanglots menaçaient sa voix.

« Mère, arrêtez… Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je suis le seul et unique fautif. Il est normal que je doive répondre de mes actes. »

Les yeux brillant de larmes, le jeune homme respira profondément.

« Je suis celui qui a gâché cet équilibre parmi nous en m'immergeant dans cette quête cruelle et démesurée. C'est à moi d'être désolé. »

Les mots se turent et la reine commença à considérer l'individu qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Son fils avait changé. Il n'avait plus cette ambition débordante qui l'animait d'impulsivité dans chacune de ses actions. Elle ne retrouvait plus le garçon fier de son ego et de son rang. Coupé de sa fratrie, il avait effectivement évolué dans une atmosphère moins malsaine que ce à quoi il avait été habitué. Une forme de sagesse émanait maintenant de cet homme. Comment était-ce possible ? Durant toutes ces années de condamnation, elle s'attendait à retrouver un monstre cruel nourri par la haine et la folie. Le Tout-Puissant avait-il donc entendu ses prières en le préservant ? Si tel était le cas, elle l'en remerciait grandement.

Elle retira doucement sa main.

« Ces trois années semblent t'avoir métamorphosé et j'admire la personne que j'ai devant moi. »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Excuse-moi, je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Sa respiration devint laborieuse. Mais je te promets de revenir. »

Elle posa une main sur son cœur

« Je t'aime, mon fils. »

Hans ne put rien exprimer si ce n'est un regard de pure affection. Dans un léger soupir, elle tourna les talons et quitta la prison dans le bruit sourd de la porte. Il trembla.

La discussion avait été risiblement lapidaire dans une pure volonté de n'aller qu'à l'essentiel. Au-delà de sa santé vacillante, la Reine devait vraisemblablement craindre qu'on la sache avec lui. Et il ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit à savoir pourquoi. La femme qu'il venait de voir ne semblait plus être que l'ombre d'elle-même. Plus affligeant encore que sa maladie, son entourage uniquement composé de ses fils devait la tourmenter tant les conflits devaient se multiplier. Indirectement, il l'avait faite souffrir de la pire des façons avec peur, douleur et humiliation.

Il avait commis l'impardonnable et malgré sa bonne volonté, jamais il ne pourrait effacer ce passé qu'il haïssait de toute son âme.

Il était condamné et c'était irréversible.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Notes : ¹Chien gardien de l'entrée du monde des morts dans la mythologie nordique.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu dernièrement ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est motivant d'avoir ces retours ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'admets éprouver un malin plaisir à retranscrire les états d'âme de ce cher Hans. Il est un personnage compliqué à mener mais il détient un potentiel magistral. J'essaie de faire au mieux pour vous donner la meilleure version que je me fais de lui. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !


	4. Chapitre III

****Synopsis**** **:** Il est temps de se préparer.

 ** **Genre :**** Romance, Drame, Fantastique, Famille

 ** **Rating : ****K+

 ** **Disclaimer :**** _La Reine des Neiges_ ne m'appartient pas et revient aux studios Disney ainsi qu'à ses réalisateurs Jennifer Lee et Chris Buck.

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 _« Un esprit qui s'est élargi pour accueillir une idée nouvelle ne revient jamais à sa dimension originelle. »_

\- Oliver Wendell Holmes

* * *

 _Votre Majesté,_

 _Permettez-moi de vous adresser nos plus sincères remerciements quant à votre grande abnégation à notre égard bien malgré les événements survenus trois ans auparavant._

 _Votre intérêt renouvelé pour notre pays nous va droit au cœur et nous ne pouvons qu'être admiratifs et enthousiastes à l'idée de nouvelles affinités entre nos deux nations. Nous nous ferons donc une joie de vous accueillir prochainement sur nos terres en cette douce saison._

 _Sachez que nous sommes toujours affreusement consternés par l'atrocité innommable que l'un des nôtres a eu l'audace de vous faire subir. Il n'est point de mot assez fort pour vous exprimer nos excuses au nom de tout le peuple des Îles du Sud. Je tiens néanmoins à vous rassurer en vous affirmant que ce dernier n'est plus l'antagoniste dont vous devez vous soucier. Jamais vous ne le verrez. Jamais vous ne l'entendrez. Jamais son nom ne sera même prononcé._

 _Nous vous garantissons la perspective d'un séjour agréable et bienséant. Avec l'espoir que nos accords se passent au mieux, je vous laisse donc le bon soin de nous indiquer une date de visite afin que nous puissions vous offrir l'hospitalité qui vous est due._

 _Veuillez, je vous prie, accepter la promesse d'un nouveau départ et d'une faute consolée._

 _Avec ma plus haute considération,_

 _Prince Nikolai Peter Jørgen des Îles du Sud_

* * *

Elsa lut une seconde fois la lettre. Élégamment rédigée et signée du prince héritier des Îles du Sud, la réponse à sa dernière missive était, en tout point, amène et courtoise. À son égard. La mention de Hans et de sa condition au sein de la lettre émanait d'une vélocité sous-jacente. Une brutalité dans la syntaxe à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. C'était tout à son honneur mais cette stupide pointe de culpabilité lui fit pincer les lèvres. Les mots employés étaient d'autant plus sévères lorsque l'on constatait qu'elle provenait directement d'un membre de sa famille.

 _Que vais-je trouver là-bas ?_

La question commençait à perdre de sa logique tant elle se la posait quotidiennement. Comme si la phrase en elle-même se déstructurait un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle revenait dans sa pensée. Un besoin de vérité viscéral l'animait mais… Elle avait peur. Peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un délire absurde. Peur de devoir y faire face seule. Peur de le voir. Peur de ce qu'il était devenu. Peur de ce qu'elle avait sans doute créé. Ça lui tombait comme une pierre dans le ventre. La pitié était bien le dernier sentiment qu'elle voulait éprouver. Parce que jusque là, cet homme ne méritait pas la sienne. Jusque là. Jusqu'au songe ancré d'un garçon au regard implorant et aux échos de larmoiements qui lui tordaient les tripes.

La jeune femme inspira et expira lourdement par le nez. Ça n'avait aucun sens mais soyons honnête, ça n'en avait jamais eu. _Décider de partir à cause d'un rêve, c'est vrai que c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique, Elsa._ Le sarcasme de cette petite voix la fit sourire malgré elle. Il fallait lui accorder ce point. À peine eut-elle le temps de trouver une réplique que l'on toqua à la porte. Gerda fit son entrée.

« Votre sœur vous attend pour le thé, votre Majesté. »

+I+

« Je te demande pardon ? »

La jeune femme se tordit dans un sourire gêné en constatant le regard perplexe de sa cadette.

Cette dernière secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle continua.

« Mais, Elsa… Ça n'a jamais été mon devoir. Je ne pense pas être entièrement préparée à la régence du royaume.

— Bien sûr que si. »

La Reine lui prit doucement les mains.

La rouquine resta dubitative et fronça les sourcils une fois de plus. Son aînée la gratifia alors d'un sourire rassurant et débordant de bienveillance.

« Tu es la première à prendre part aux débats politiques quand l'occasion se présente. Tu es la première à défendre nos valeurs. Tu es plus proche du peuple que je ne le serais jamais. Il n'y a rien que tu ne saches pas déjà.

— C'est bien plus que ça… Je n'ai aucune connaissance des procédures ni des formalités.

— Nos représentants politiques seront là pour alléger tes charges, tu n'as pas à inquiéter. »

À cet instant, Elsa se sentait jouer sur la corde sensible. Elle aurait grimacé de honte si la raison de cet échange ne l'amenait pas à une expédition bien plus préoccupante. Mais aussi impudente soit-elle de devoir insister de la sorte, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Les rouages s'étaient enclenchés dès qu'elle eut entamer la conversation. Elle laissa donc ses mots en suspens et la fixa avec une détermination sans faille.

« Tu es la seule en qui je peux avoir une confiance aveugle, Anna. Je sais que tu relèveras ce défi haut la main. »

La princesse observa l'expression emplie d'espoir devant elle. _Dieu._ La requête avait été si soudaine qu'elle croyait l'avoir rêvée. Elle réitéra la question pour la énième fois.

« Donc… un voyage diplomatique aux Îles du Sud ? »

Le coin des lèvres de sa sœur se releva timidement dans un élan coupable Elle hocha brièvement la tête. C'était à la fois si logique et complètement incongru. Bien sûr que des jeux d'alliances allaient devoir être relancés dans toute cette mêlée diplomatique mais jamais la question n'eut été soulevée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, 16 heures 52 minutes, après une petite balade au marché d'Arendelle. Et c'était certainement ce qui l'irritait le plus. Cette non-préparation psychologique, si elle pouvait dire.

« Je suppose qu'il fallait que ça arrive. songea t-elle à voix haute. Mais… Elle souffla par le nez. Je n'aime pas nous savoir séparées… J'ai sans cesse peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et me dire que je ne serais pas là pour t'aider en cas de besoin me rend malade.

— Anna, Anna… »

Une main opaline se posa sur sa joue. Un doux sourire ornait les lèvres de la Reine. Ce même sourire presque maternel qu'elles se donnaient mutuellement quand les choses n'allaient pas. Elle leva alors son autre main et produisit une légère brume de glace à l'extrémité de ses doigts. La cadette rit avec lassitude.

« Oh, ça va ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son regard sur elle avec aplomb. Des pouvoirs qui peuvent te protéger contre n'importe qui, pas vrai ?

— Je suis si prévisible que ça ?

— Tu ne sais pas à quel point... »

La princesse soupira et la jaugea longuement du regard.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en songeant à la déception qui menaçait d'assombrir ces traits si harmonieux si jamais elle répondait à la négative. En effet, elle devait admettre que le devoir lui faisait peur, qu'elle se sentait étourdie par le poids du rôle et que la pensée seule de toute cette paperasserie administrative lui donnait déjà une migraine sans précédent. Mais sa plus grande crainte , elle ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir la laisser partir. Cet intime conviction qu'elle devait être là pour l'épauler et qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir accomplir cette tâche la rebutait face à la demande. Cependant, elle savait que c'était bien plus qu'un service rendu, c'était une véritable foi en leur sororité¹ et plus encore, c'était une fabuleuse preuve de confiance. Qui était le malin génie derrière ce dilemme ? Enfin… Il fallait bien donner une réponse tôt ou tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Anna soupira longuement puis posa les poings sur les hanches.

« Et bien. Je vais devoir prévenir Kristoff de mon nouvel emploi du temps… »

Elsa n'attendit pas la suite de ses mots et l'enlaça immédiatement.

« Tu es la meilleure des petites sœurs ! »

Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

« Ça c'est facile à dire quand on en a qu'une. » ironisa t-elle.

La reine sentit une douce chaleur se propager dans son cœur. Elle était rassurée. Néanmoins, à l'instant où elle se séparèrent, le sentiment d'accomplissement se suivit immédiatement d'une bouffée d'excitation. Elle allait devoir entamer les préparatifs de son départ de ce pas. Sa pensée s'assombrit une fraction de seconde mais elle reprit de sa contenance et offrit un large sourire à Anna.

« Tu me promets de nous écrire ? Demanda instantanément cette dernière.

— Promis.

— Et de ne pas faire de bêtises ?

— Je pense être la plus raisonnable de nous deux. » Se défendit-elle le sourire en coin.

La princesse haussa un sourcil.

« Je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes quand je me retrouve avec du thé glacé tous les matins… »

Elsa releva le menton et croisa les bras, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Tu n'as qu'à me laisser gagner un peu plus souvent aux jeux.

— Tu n'as qu'à être moins mauvaise joueuse. »

Elles rirent de bon cœur quelques instants puis Anna pris sa sœur par le bras, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

« Allons-y ! Montrez-moi ce que j'ai à faire, ma Reine. »

+I+

Une brise légère soulevait les quelques mèches tombées devant son visage. Dans la douceur de la nuit, Elsa fredonnait une humble comptine pour enfant. Sur le balcon de sa chambre, elle vit encore sa vieille amie. Elle était d'humeur gibbeuse ce soir et ses reflets argentés s'attardaient docilement sur sa peau. La journée ne fût pas de tout repos. Anna n'était pas une mauvaise élève mais bien qu'elle fût également élevée dans l'optique d'une potentielle régence, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas habituée à tant de contraintes. La jeune femme s'en voulait de devoir lui déléguer son rôle aussi hâtivement et lui restreindre une partie de ses loisirs mais dans une certaine mesure, elle se disait que c'était un mal pour un bien. Non, elle en était persuadée.

De léger coups à la porte la fit se retourner. Il était assez tard, qui pouvait venir à cet heure ?

« Oui ? »

Dans l'entrebâillement, elle put distinguer une petite silhouette blanche se mouvoir en se dandinant pour la rejoindre sur le balcon.

« Salut, Elsa !

— Bonsoir, Olaf. sourit-elle instantanément.

— Je t'ai pas vu de la journée alors je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Annonça t-il.

— Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous rendre visite aujourd'hui. Je devais montrer quelque chose à Anna. Mais je vais bien, je te remercie. Et toi ?

— Moi aussi, ça va ! Tu sais, on a jamais le temps de s'ennuyer avec Kristoff et Sven !

— J'en doute pas. » rit-elle.

Un moment de silence passa et le petit bonhomme de neige tourna son regard vers le ciel.

« À chaque fois que je regarde la lune, je me sens tout bizarre. Ça ne te fait jamais ça toi ? »

Elsa haussa les sourcils légèrement étonnée puis elle sourit avec douceur.

« Plus que tu ne le penses. Mais j'aime l'admirer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Peut-être que je la trouve juste belle au milieu des étoiles. Que malgré la nuit, elle fait de son mieux pour nous éclairer. Quelque part… Je crois qu'elle m'apporte du réconfort quand je me sens un peu perdue. »

Olaf l'observa quelques instants et glissa sa petite main de bois dans la sienne.

« Woah… Jamais je n'arriverais à mettre autant de mots sur ce que je ressens.

La Reine rit et lui serra la main en retour.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, Olaf…

— Si… ça doit être important. Sinon, comment feront les autres pour m'aider s'ils ne savent pas ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne veux pas rendre mes amis tristes parce que je suis triste… Tu comprends ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Parce que c'était bien un grand nœud de sa personnalité qui était soulevé : Exprimer ses sentiments. Chose qu'elle avait encore du mal à faire malgré son quotidien toujours vivant et enjoué. C'était une simple déformation de son passé qui l'endiguait à ne pas laisser ses états d'âme maîtres de ses pouvoirs mais elle restait profondément enracinée dans sa façon d'être. Cela demeurait encore insolvable.

« Tu… Tu as sans doutes raison. Mais je suis loin d'être experte sur le sujet, désolée. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su m'ouvrir aux autres. Même avec Anna, j'ai l'impression de ne pas y arriver…»

Elle détourna les yeux, la mine contrite. Olaf la toisa quelques secondes puis baissa le regard, comme s'il cherchait sa pensée.

« Tu sais, Elsa… c'est sûrement parce que c'est toi qui m'a créé mais depuis que je vis avec vous, je ressens beaucoup d'émotions.

Il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'astre lactescent.

Je n'arrive pas encore à mettre de mots sur tout mais la seule chose que je sais c'est que tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

Il se tourna vers la Reine.

Et je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à te le dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais merci. »

Le bonhomme de neige lui offrit son sourire le plus attachant. La jeune femme ne pouvait qu'en être subjuguée. Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et le serra dans le plus beau des câlins. Cette petite créature était un véritable cadeau. Il n'était pas qu'une pure création magique, il était aussi le fruit d'un amour fondé. Rempli d'une affection infinie, son innocence était toujours une source de bien-être dans ses tourments. Il allait lui manquer.

« Je vais bientôt partir, Olaf.

— Quoi ? Il se détacha de l'étreinte, les yeux écarquillés. Mais pour aller où ?

— Je reviendrais très vite, je te rassure. Je dois aller aux Îles du Sud… »

Il chercha ses mots, la mine pensive.

« Ce n'est pas de là que venait Hans ? Le méchant ?

— Oui et c'est bien pour ça que c'est un voyage diplomatique important.

— Et tu vas y aller toute seule ?

— Bien sûr que non. Rit-elle. Je dois toujours être accompagnée d'une garde rapprochée. Tu le sais bien.

— Anna n'ira pas avec toi ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

— Non… C'est elle qui devra régir Arendelle en mon absence. »

Elsa marqua une pause. Elle crut pendant de brèves moments d'errance que se confesser serait une solution seyante mais selon tous les scénarios envisagés, elle ne voulait pas faire courir le risque que son secret soit dévoilé. Ça allait lui nuire. Non seulement à elle mais également à l'oreille qui l'aurait écoutée.

Comme un lion au bord de son cœur défendant son territoire avec férocité, un instinct enfoui lui intimait de se protéger. Et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas mettre un être aussi candide dans la confidence.

Puis, elle en prit subitement conscience. Car même si elle en avait le courage, elle ne le pourrait pas. Le sentiment voué à ce songe n'était qu'une volonté latente de le cacher. Une peur chronique que son secret lui soit arraché. _Arraché ?_ Oui, c'était le bon mot. Un spectre inhumé dans ses plus profonds désirs ne cessait de lui murmurer : _Attends. Pas encore._

« Écoute Olaf… Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol. Je peux te demander de me faire une promesse ?

— Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Le bonhomme de neige l'écoutait avec attention. Elle prit alors sa petite main de bois entre ses deux paumes et produisit une fine brume de magie bleutée entour d'eux.

« Qu'importe ce qui m'arrive ou ce que je ressens… Je voudrais que tu restes toi. Notre Olaf drôle et joyeux. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne devrais pas dire ça maintenant mais ce que tu me dis me fait un peu peur… »

Elle sourit pour le rassurer.

« La magie nous relie et c'est immuable. Mais je veux que tu puisses continuer vivre comme tu en as envie. »

Une grande aura magique les entoura dans des ondulations azurines virevoltantes. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas un sort mais la simple manifestation de son pouvoir. Au travers de cette conjuration, elle put distinguer le solide lien qui les unissait. Elle reposa son regard sur le petit être.

« Tu veux bien me le promettre ? »

Olaf resta perplexe le temps d'un battement de cils puis il posa sa paume sur leur mains jointes et sourit largement.

« Je te le promet, Elsa. »

Le sortilège s'évapora ne laissant sur son passage que quelques cristaux étincelants s'élever dans la nuit d'encre. La Reine se leva, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir. »

Tous deux rentrèrent dans la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, la jeune femme se baissa et posa un baiser au sommet de la tête du petit bonhomme de neige.

« Merci pour tout, Olaf. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit, Elsa. On se verra demain pour une autre balade ?

— Compte sur moi. »

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier sourire puis elle ferma la porte derrière lui.

En quelques pas, elle s'affala sur le lit dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil assez vite. La journée avait duré bien trop longtemps et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir en subir une minute de plus. Elle pria pour que Nótt² veuille bien l'emmener en dépit de l'heure tardive. Mais le dieu semblait d'humeur taquine car à l'instant où ses paupières se fermèrent, l'écho de son nom résonna. C'était si faible, presque imperceptible et il s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. _C'est tristement normal._ lui murmura sa petite voix intérieure.

La fatigue l'emporta malgré tout mais lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à sombrer dans les rêves, l'attente d'une nuit paisible fut vite réprouvée.

Toujours ce même paysage d'une blancheur immaculée. Mais pas de sanglot. Pas d'enchantement. Pas de plainte balbutiée. Une respiration laborieuse. Grave et profonde. Et une petite tâche rouge sur le sol. Puis deux. Puis quatre. Une kyrielle de perles écarlates sur la neige que l'on pouvait s'amuser à suivre. Au bout de ce chemin, un homme, torse nu, de dos et à genoux. Une plaie béante entre ses omoplates et une constellation d'entailles sur les épaules.

Elle essaya de prononcer son nom mais ses lèvres ne s'ouvrirent pas. Une nuée noire semblait émaner du corps face à elle. Plus il tremblait, plus l'ombre s'épaississait et plus le sang s'écoulait. Sa raison lui aurait immédiatement demandé de fuir mais un feu d'adrénaline coulait sauvagement dans ses veines.

Un sentiment de témérité lui ordonna de rester. Peu importe qui était en face, peu importe ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter, elle pouvait se battre.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle y arriverait.

Patience.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Notes : ¹Le terme sororité a encore aujourd'hui une grande connotation féministe, mais dans le cas présent, je ne l'utilise qu'en synonyme de fraternel.

²Personnification de la nuit dans la mythologie nordique.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Vous pouvez me tuer. Je suis affreusement désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre… Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas d'excuse. Enfin si, j'ai repris mes études donc fatalement j'ai perdu de la vitesse mais par Thor tout-puissant, je sais que ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi long… Je jures de me reprendre ! Je vous remercie encore pour toutes les belles reviews que j'ai reçu ! Soyez bénis. Notamment Akaotsubo qui m'aura redonné l'énergie nécessaire pour finaliser ce chapitre ! Amour sur toi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Bizou.

(Ah oui au fait, j'ai vu La Reine des Neiges 2 et je suis tombée amoureuse d'Elsa, les gars. Ni plus ni moins.)


End file.
